The present invention relates to fastening structure for coupling soil nails and reinforced soil retaining wall.
In recent years, reinforced soil retaining walls have been extensively used to replace conventional concrete wall for fill work. For cutting areas, soil nailings are developed to reinforce the existing ground for preventing landslides. However, there is a need to combine soil nailing and reinforced soil structure if both cut and fill conditions are encountered at the same time.
The primary object of the invention is to fulfill aforesaid needs. The invention provides a fastening structure to couple soil nailing and reinforced soil retaining wall for forming an integrated structure.
Another object of the invention is to utilize resistant force of the reinforced retaining wall to increase the stability of the soil nailing on the excavation site and offers a construction method safer than conventional soil nailing construction technique.
Yet another object of the invention is to fasten the soil nailing and the reinforced soil retaining wall to become an integrated body to prevent sliding plane from passing through the interface of the two.
In order to achieve the foregoing objects, the retaining structure of the invention includes soil nailings, a fastening structure and a reinforced retaining wall. The soil nailings are installed and buried into the earth through the wall of the work site, and then the fastening structure is assembled to the soil nailing. Finally, the reinforced retaining wall is fastened to the fastening structure to complete the construction of the invention.
The construction thus combines and integrates the soil nailing and reinforced soil walls to increase the stability of the whole system. After a number of soil nailings have been installed into the slope wall, zinc coated and spot soldered wire meshes are laid with non-woven fabrics and water permeable gravel materials on sloped wall over the soil nailings, then fasten the reinforced retaining wall to the soil nailings.
The following is a detailed description of the invention with the accompanying drawings.